Making up
by Enide Dear
Summary: Loz and Yazoo have a special way of making up after a fight. Not as dirty as you would like to think


Title: Making up

Author: Enide Dear

Pairing: Remnants

Rating: Not as dirty as you would think

Summary: Loz and Yazoo have a special way of making up after a fight

Dedicated to FrostofOblivion who's feeling very down. Hope this can will make you smile, just a little.

**

Sharing an emotional bond with your brothers was mostly a good thing. It meant knowing instinctively where the others where, if they needed help, if they were in danger or doing fine. It meant knowing if they were down, or missing Mother particularly much or were in the mood to come along and get some ice cream.

Yes, mostly it was a good thing, Kadaj reflected, rubbing his temples. But not on days like these.

Loz and Yazoo had been fighting for days. By now they had probably forgotten what it was that made them fly at each other's throats in the first place – something about a broken throttle on a motorbike – and they had passed through all the really low shouting and arguing points such as who should rinse the drain when it was clogged with hairs or who always dripped motor oil on the newly cleaned floors, who snored and who hogged the blankets, who ate mayonnaise out of the jar with a spoon for Mother's sake and who didn't share their chocolate with the others.

And then one of them had crossed the invisible line and dragged up the forbidden subject; who was Mother's favorite after Kadaj.

They hadn't spoken to one another since then.

In a normal family, that would mean at least peace and quiet, but the throbbing anger and hurt that emanated from both brothers now collided in Kadaj's mind and soul. It was driving him nuts.

Unable to take it one minute more, Kadaj rose from his chair, walking over to Loz. His biggest brother must have felt the determination and frustration Kadaj felt, because he looked up warily.

"It's his fault…ow!" Kadaj didn't bother arguing, but grabbed Loz by his ear and pulled him out of the chair. Not slowing down, he pulled Loz with him towards the other end of the house where Yazoo sat sulking.

"Oh, good, have you come to apologize, Loz…that hurts, Kadaj!" he gasped as Kadaj grabbed a handful of silver hair and pulled him along.

Kicking open the first door he came to, Kadaj shoved his now whimpering brothers inside; Yazoo bounced of the bed and Loz stumbled over the bedroom carpet.

"You will stay in here until you've made up!" Kadaj stabbed a finger at them. "I can't take it anymore! I don't care what you have to do, but you are not getting out until you are friends again!"

"But…"

"But…"

Kadaj slammed the door shut on them.

With a sigh the youngest Remnant sat down with his back against the shut door. He didn't really trust them to stay in there if he wasn't on watch, and now he had them in there he wasn't going to let them out until they'd made up properly and all was back to normal.

"This is all your fault," came a sulking voice from inside. No one could hold a grudge like Loz.

"Hmf." Except, of course, Yazoo.

A silence more poignant than any words penetrated from the bedroom. Then there was a soft sigh and the creaking of leather.

"What are you doing?" Loz asked, against his will curious.

"Kadaj won't let us out of here until we make up. And it's hot in here. I'm not going to get all sweaty doing this."

"Doing what…umf!" There came a strange sound from within, as if something soft had hit Loz mouth.

"What's wrong?" Yazoo asked with poisonous sweetness. "Can't handle it?"

"I'm going to handle you…" the bed protested as a body was thrown on it; there were a number of soft thuds and grunts.

Kadaj's eyebrows flew up.

The thuds started to escalate rapidly in pace, Loz was grunting heavily and Yazoo snigger his evil little laugh. Kadaj felt a blush rising on his cheeks. What where they doing in there? Whatever it was, it made their anger drain away, left them panting with giddy energy – Kadaj could feel that much. Almost unconsciously he pressed his ear against the door.

"Wait, wait, I have to take this off….no, I said wait for me, it's not fair, playing with yourself!"

"Then hurry up, you big oaf, I can't wait all night!"

Kadaj's blood was rapidly raising, making his cheeks burn. This wasn't what he had expected at all.

"Ow, damn it, not so hard!" Yazoo whined after a particularly heavy thud. "You are going to rupture it!"

*Rupture it?!*

"Hey, you where the one who started this, you want me to pull out now?! You got me all worked up!"

"Well, slow down! It's too big!" Yazoo pouted.

Kadaj's leather pants felt several sizes too small.

"Is not! You are just jealous I got the biggest!" Loz said proudly.

"I'll show you the size is not as important as how you use it!" Yazoo yelled. The bed groaned and there was a quick series of thumps that made Loz yelp.

"Wait, wait, Yazoo, *Yazoo*!" Loz screamed, but fell into breathlessly panting. "No! Look what you did!"

"Oh. That white stuff is everywhere. What a mess." Yazoo sounded out of breath as well, but grinning. "Oh Mother, Kadaj is going to kill us…"

"Maybe…maybe we shouldn't tell him?" Loz asked carefully. "I mean, it's a bit embarrassing."

"Yes….he'll probably just be angry we didn't let him join in."

Kadaj tore the door open. Two slightly embarrassed faces looked back at their flustered, blushing, little brother through the swirling of thousands of downs that slowly settled through the room. Loz was on his back on the bed, clutching a huge pillow, whiles Yazoo was sitting on top of him with the sad, torn remains of his pillow.

"Kadaj?" Yazoo gave his little brother a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just playing…" Loz said a bit defensive.

"I…um…" It wasn't often that Kadaj looked or acted his age, but now he did seem like a very embarrassed and awkward teenager, and was desperately trying to hide his lower body behind the door. "Good that you made up, have to go now, bye!" he shouted, running out the door towards the sanctuary of the bathroom. A few seconds later the two eldest Remnants could hear the shower being turned on really loud.

"What was that about?" Loz asked confused.

Yazoo shrugged.

"Don't know. So, you ready for some make up sex or what?"

Loz grinned.

"Come here…"


End file.
